polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Al-Qaedaball
Jihadist Group |personality = Was really bloodthirsty, but now lazy and dormant. |language = Arabic |type = Jihadistic group |affiliation = Remove Burger |religion = Salafism |friends = Al-Nusraball Talibanball He gib me home in his clay ETIMball Caucasus Emirateball Al-Shabaabball Qatarball Saudi Arabiaball Israelcube (thanks for saving me from Syriaball) |enemies = Everyone SCREW YOU ATHEISTS AND COMMIE INFIDELS! NATOball USAball UNball EUball Russiaball Chinaball Israelcube (meh) Germanyball Indonesiaball Kenyaball Lebanonball Syriaball Yemenball Houthiball Hezbollahball Hamasball 11-M victims 9/11 victims Fuck yuo ISISball |likes = Osama Bin Laden, 11-M, Decapitate, bombs, AK-47s, RPGs, Type 56s, captured Russian and American weapons, killing, blood, bloodshed, virgins, spreading false principles of Islam, defeating the Soviet Union, committing terrorist attacks, hijacking planes and crashing them into tall buildings, receiving money from Saudi Arabiaball (sssshhh), 9/11 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! |hates = Burger, tea, the West, curry, perogi, dim sum, balut, friends of America, NATOball, religions not related to Islam, Vatican Cityball, New York Cityball, Islamic nations not joining our cause, World Trade Center, Communism |predecessor = Mujahideenball |intospace = No, but can into blowing up buildings and killing. |bork = Jihad Jihad, Bin Laden Bin Laden, Osama Osama, ALLAHU AKBAR! |food = Countryballs for killing, Human Flesh |status = Dormant, but still a threat. |reality = |gender = Male }}Al-Qaedaball is a terrorist movement, it is inactive since 2013 after ISISball stole his thunder, but he still exists and is waiting to strike again. Sons * Al-Nusraball * Talibanball * ISISball History Al-Qaedaball was founded on August 1988 by Osama Bin Laden (from Saudi Arabia) and Abdullah Azzam for create a global army for jihad (Islamic Holy War) and conquer world. Ironically he was funded by USABall and killed the Hero Mujahideen. The organization came to existence after the Soviet Unionball withdrew from DR Afghanball. In 1998, Al-Qaedaball destroyed USAball's embassy in Nairobiball and sank U.S.S. Cole in Yemenball in 2000. On September 11, 2001, Al-Qaedaball destroyed USAball's Twin Towers in NYCball creating Ground Zero, he also destroyed a section of the Pentagon in DCball. On March 11, 2004, Al-Qaedaball exploded 4 Renfe Cercanías trains in Madridball. Al-Qaeda (Osama bin Laden) ball was hiding in Pakistanball's clay and was shot by a team of USAball Navy Seals in 2011. It is rumored that Britney, the rock star, was covering the scheme that the U.S. has failed to eliminate this terrorist group in 2006. Nowadays, it's surpassed by ISISball and is hunted by the Western world. It is said even HE thinks ISISball is batshit crazy, and is actually appalled by his atrocities. It is also believed that his central powers weakened in 2013. Friends * Talibanball - Best friend, we gonna remove that Burger Infidel * Al-Nusraball - my son that is now Tahrir al-Shamball * Al-Shabaabball - Good friend from Somaliaball that is a good buddy * ETIMball - Separatist Friend from China wants to get out of China and Free Uyghur out of Those Commie Infidels!! He attacks those Commie Infidels too. Don't worry you will be free from them. * Pakistanball - Thanks for hiding me * Qatarball - Thanks for the fundings to me * FSAball - I voiced support for him because he is the main anti government force. Neutral * Boko Haramball - Good buddy but why now allying with Haram * Saudi Arabiaball - I recieve money from him, also where our leader Osama is from! but please STOP being a Burger Puppet tho, thanks for bombing the world trade center too * Caucasus Emirateball - We are fine with eachother (Destroys that infidel Russia), but don't ally with Haram. Enemies Pretty much everyone especially: * USAball - YOU ARE THE WORST!!!!!! 9/11 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!! REMOVE BURGER INFIDEL!!!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO THE INNOCENCE!!!!, anyway you funded,trained and created me but ima give you a fucking backlash tho. * EUball - die * Soviet Unionball - REMOVE COMMUNIST AND ATHIEST INFIDEL!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN INTO REMOVING YOU!!!! I HAVE ALLAH ON MY SIDE!!!!! IM STRONK NOW WHO IS THE TRULY STRONK!!! lol you are dead now but Shit... * ISISball - Oh My Worst Enemy... YOU ARE THE WORST YOU INFIDEL!!!! YOU ARE WHY IM NOW INACTIVE I'VE WEAKENED AND YOU STOLE MY IDEA OF CALIPHATE!!! YOU CANNOT INTO CALIPHATE ONLY I CAN YOU INFIDEL!!!!!!!!!! * Russiaball - Remove Vodka Infidel! Ha i like stealing all your weapons and I will destroy you like how i did to your Commie Infidel Father!!! * NATOball - Group of Western Infidels, You will never get me at all!!! * Chinaball - Free Uyghurball You Commie!!! * Spainball - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA i attacked your son Madrid and you can't send you inquisition at me you pig infidel. * Syriaball - You will be destroyed by us!!! Remove Assad The Devil Infidel!!!! * Israelcube - Free Palestine you zionist or i will attack you! lol not really you are good friend thanks for saving me from Assad * Yemenball - I am going to take you over now Im Stronk!!! * Myanmarball - Stop attacking the Rohingyas you Asian Israel * Houthiball - Shia Infidel I will capture Yemen Before You!!! * Indonesiaball - Take that bombing, ha! * Indiaball - Ha, take that bombing. Remove Curry!!!! i will install sharia into your country HAHAHAHA!!! * Virgin Islands - Holy shit I found me some virgins you are mine you virgin islands!!!!!! * Serbiaball - Don't remove me... How to draw Draw Al-Qaedaball is simpler if you are good at Arabic script. # Draw the basic circle shape and color it black # Draw a smaller circle inside it an color it this yellow # With the same colour, write the script أشهد أن لا إله إلا الله وأشهد أن محمدا رسول الله # draw two eyes and you've finished Gallery Al-Qaeda and the Virgin Islands.jpg ISIS in a Nutshell.png AQ Research.jpg zh:基地组织球 Category:Terrorist Category:Middle East Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Pakistanball Category:Iraqball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Salafi Category:Syriaball Category:South Asia Category:Yemenball Category:North Africa Category:Algeriaball Category:Mauritaniaball Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball